Something Special
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: America is left home with a drunk England, and England wants to show him something special. Yaoi, lemons, EnglandxColony!America, minor pedoness.


**Warning:** Yaoi Lemon. A little pedoness on England's part.

EnglandxColony!America

_((12/28/12 - I had a couple people ask me how old America is in this fanfic; I personally leave it open to you for deciding, but I as the author picture him around 12-14 years old.))_

* * *

America watched, astounded, as England rolled around on the floor, laughing about a flying bunny. The colony didn't know that the older nation got like this when he drank.

He'd brought rum home today, and after a challenge from America, the Brit had drunk all of it.

Deciding he should help England to his bed, he walked up to the nation on the floor. The boy put his hand on England's shoulder.

"Hey, England-"

"Shhh, America. Shh. Flying Mint Bunny is giving a speech." He pointed to the air above him.

"England, c'mon, you should go to bed." The sandy-haired boy hooked his hands underneath England's arms, trying to force him to stand up.

"Lay down and listen to Bunny's speech, America," The British man said while patting the floor next to him.

America rolled his eyes and laid next to the Brit, shoulder to shoulder. "England," He mumbled. But he'd run out of fuel to fight the blonde. It was too late at night. He'd been cleaning the house and working all day; the boy wanted to rest.

They laid there, America on the verge of falling asleep, and England agreeing and laughing with an imaginary bunny.

America closed his eyes, figuring the Brit would fall asleep listening to the speech. He yawned and stretched his feet, relaxing as best could on the floor.

"America," A slurred, British accent said. America opened his eyes and saw the other Nation staring at him with those green eyes.

"Come sleep with me," He giggled, sitting up and grabbing the adolescent's hands.

"In...in the same bed?" He questioned. England just laughed.

"I'll show you something. It feels amazing, I promise." He pulled the boy up onto his feet, along with himself.

America tried to pull his hand away, but the older nation was stronger than him. England dragged the reluctant boy to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He turned back to the boys smirking evilly. America watched as England unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and showing the defined chest.

"England...what are you doing?" He murmured.

"It'll feel great, America. Painful, but great." He chuckled and picked up the boy, setting him back down on the bed.

America was speechless as England straddled him.

A gasp was emitted from the boy as England ran his fingers under the American's shirt, feeling his chest. The colony didn't want to disobey England the Brit was his big brother, in a sense. But it didn't change that he was uncomfortable. "England...?"

"America. Trust me. Do what I say and you will feel great. Trust me."

"So...we'll stop this as soon as..."

"It'll be over in less than an hour, love. Just amuse me." America nodded his head, showing his agreement.

England grinned and got off America. "Strip," He commanded. America didn't move, biting his lip.

"America, this can become painful for you," his voice hardened. The colony stood up at that, starting to strip. He undid the buttons on his shirt, watching England lick his lips at the sight of the younger nations chest.

As America went to take off his pants, England had started rubbing crotch. A bulge had appeared there.

America slipped off his pants, taking the boxers along with them.

England smiled and motioned for the boy to follow him onto the bed. The young nation laid down, his head on a pillow. He watched as England got below him, the older's head in between his legs.

"Mmm...America, you look so good..." America flinched as England stroked him, his hands running down the shaft; another hand started fondling with his balls, causing the younger to moan and close his eyes. Oh, it felt so good. England was right.

Suddenly a tongue had crashed into his mouth, massaging America's own tongue. The younger nation gasped as England stole his first kiss. England broke the kiss,watching America catch his breath. "My turn," The golden haired nation flopped onto his back.

America sat up. "You want me to..."

England chuckled. "Of course!" Breathing deeply the boy removed England's pants and boxers. He watched England's manhood fall out. Well, sort of. It was standing up.

"It's so big..." England smirked as the boy marveled him, then gritted his teeth as America started rubbing and toying with it.

America ran his hands down the shaft, tracing the drips of precum. He didn't know they could get this big. His right hand fondled with the balls, mimicking England's earlier motions.

England writhed on the bed, pushing into his colony's hand. he watched as America put his hands onto his lips, tasting the precum. Then, as if he knew, the boy dipped his head down and began sucking on him.

The older nation began moaning, withholding the urge to roughly buck into America's mouth. For his first time, the lad wasn't doing bad.

He groaned and spread his hands into the boy's sandy hair, pushing him down and forcing the boy to take in more. The boy pushed the legs open, trying to get more access.

"Nngh, Americahh~" He groaned. America laughed at the way England said his name, but the object in his mouth caused him to just send harsh vibrations on the Brit.

England groaned and pushed America away.

"Did I do something wrong?" The boy asked. The green-eyed male chuckled.

"No, you did something completely right," He said, "Lay on your back, legs spread," he commanded the boy.

The younger did as he was told.

"This part will hurt at first," England explained, "Suck on my fingers," He presented three fingers at America's mouth. He did as he was told, taking them into his mouth.

He coated them with saliva as best he could. England pulled them out; at the same time he started to stroke America.

The colony whimpered in pain as England pushed a finger inside of him, swiftly moving it in and out before adding a second finger.

"Shh... focus on my stroking,love," England murmured. America tried, and it helped. The older boy shoved the third finger in, frowning at the yelps of pain.

He took his fingers out and positioned himself at the entrance, then slowly entered the blue-eyed boy. He didn't move, despite his need to fuck the boy senseless.

America's yelps of pain slowly died into heavy breathing. "Are you ready?" The Brit asked.

The colony nodded his head and England began pulling in and out of the boy.

It hurt at first, but soon America found himself begging the older nation to go faster, harder, rougher.

"England...ahnn...Eng-"

The boys eyes widened and he let out a throaty moan. England chuckled at his facial expression. "Looks like i found something interesting," He snickered.

"England...go harder...nngh...please," He whispered. England complied, thrusting into his prostate over and over, picking up the speed and practically abusing the boy.

America wrapped his arms and legs around England as he came into their stomachs with ap pleasant groan. England came soon after, filling the boy with his seed.

He unsheathed himself from the child, lying on the bed and pulling the colony next to him.

"How was it?" He asked the boy, "Was it good for you as well?" England felt the boy nod against his chest, the sandy hair tickling him.

Soon after, America could heart the Britain man snoring lightly. But he couldn't sleep. The only things on his mind was what just happened, and whether or not, England would do it again.

* * *

_Flames accepted guys. I am Fire after all. Constructive criticism is more appreciated, and reviews in general are nice._


End file.
